smurfsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ooh La La
Ooh La La é uma canção da cantora Britney Spears, contida na trilha sonora de Os Smurfs 2. Foi composta por Bonnie McKee,Fransisca Hall,Jacob Kasher Hindlin,Lola Blanc,Dr Luke, Cirkute e Ammo, e foi produzida pelos três últimos. Letra Original You don't have to look like a movie star Ooh I think you're good just the way you are Tell me if you could, would you up and run away with me? You don't have to roll like a millionaire Baby I would go with you anywhere We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see You know can nobody get down like us We won't stop 'til we get enough C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop Break it down, show me what you've got Ooh my my baby don't be shy I see that spark flashing in your eye My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all So baby come with me and be my ooh la la Take my hand, we can go all night And spin me round just the way I like It feels so good, I don't wanna stop So baby come with me and be my ooh la la You don't have to wear no designer clothes Just as long as we're dancing on the floor Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free You know can nobody get down like us We won't stop 'til we get enough C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop Break it down, show me what you've got Ooh my my, baby don't be shy I see that spark flashing in your eye My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all So baby come with me and be my ooh la la Take my hand, we can go all night And spin me round just the way I like It feels so good, I don't wanna stop So baby come with me and be my ooh la la Tradução Você não precisa parecer um astro de cinema Ooh acho você bom exatamente como é Diga-me, se pudesse você fugiria Comigo? Você não precisa agir como um milionário Amor, iria contigo onde quer que fosse Não precisamos de ouro, brilharemos de qualquer jeito Veremos Você sabe que ninguém pode ir até o chão como nós Não paramos até nos cansarmos Venha, aumente o volume até caixas de som explodirem Faça uma pausa, mostre-me o que você tem Ooh meu meu amor não seja tímido Vejo a faísca piscando em seu olho Meu coração bate acelerado pois quero tudo Então amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Pegue minha mão podemos atravessar a noiteE me gire exatamente como eu gostoA sensação é tão boa, não quero pararEntão amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Você não precisa usar roupas de marcasDesde que esteja dançando comigo na pistaDedos no meu cabelo e estou me soltando esta noiteTão livre Você sabe que ninguém pode ir até o chão como nósNão paramos até nos cansarmosVenha, aumente o volume até caixas de som explodiremFaça uma pausa, mostre-me o que você tem Ooh meu meu amor não seja tímidoVejo a faísca piscando em seu olhoMeu coração bate acelerado pois quero tudoEntão amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Pegue minha mão podemos atravessar a noiteE me gire exatamente como eu gostoA sensação é tão boa, não quero pararEntão amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Seja meu ooh la la Ooh meu meu amor não seja tímidoVejo a faísca piscando em seu olho Ooh meu meu amor não seja tímidoVejo a faísca piscando em seu olhoMeu coração bate acelerado pois quero tudoEntão amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Pegue minha mão podemos atravessar a noiteE me gire exatamente como eu gostoA sensação é tão boa, não quero pararEntão amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la laEntão amor venha comigo e seja meu ooh la la Categoria:Músicas